dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Teresa Black
Teresa Waters Gryffindor (This Characters Belongs to Echostar) About Teresa Catherine Waters is a Gryffindor. Vital Statistics Gender- Female Date of Birth- 22 October Family- Bella Natalie Rowana (grandmother on mother’s side; deceased), Michael Charles Waters (father), Carol Elizabeth Waters (mother), Mary Sophia Waters (sister), Elizabeth Cecilia Waters (sister) House- Gryffindor Eye Colour- Deep Green Hair Colour- Brown Height- 5’6” Blood Status- Pureblood Patronus- Lion Wand- Ash, 10”, Dragon Heartstring Signature Model Teresa's model is Echostar Family History Teresa's father, Michael, was born to a wizard family in Poland. During the First Wizards War, his parents devoted themselves to fighting against Lord Voldemort, dropping their only son into a Muggle adoption center with the intention of finding him when the war was over. Unfortunately, both of his parents were killed in combat, leaving him to be adopted by a Muggle family. After his Hogwarts education, he became a Charms teacher at an American wizarding school, where he met Carol Rowana. Teresa's mother, Carol, was born to a wizard family in the United States. She had one sister, Kelly, who died in infancy. She became a worker at an American cloak shop. Teresa's sister Mary was too ill to attend school after her 3rd year, and she spent over 2 years in St. Mungo's for treatment. Now she is much better and is currently working in St. Mungo's as an Assistant Healer. Teresa's other sister Elizabeth is 2 years older than Teresa and is currently trying to find a job at the Ministry dealing with international affairs. Appearance Teresa is 5' tall with pale skin. She has brown hair that is just above shoulder-length, deep green eyes, and dark pink rectangular glasses. She is very skinny and she has a long scar across her left wrist. Etymology The name 'Teresa' means "summer" and "to harvest". The name 'Catherine' means "each of the two", "torture", "consecration", and "pure". Early Life :Teresa was born into an upper-middle class family. Living in a large house in London, Teresa's family has a deep understanding of Muggle ways, and own a television, laptops, and iPods. Teresa's parents will only allow their children to marry and date purebloods like themselves, but they have no quarrel with half-bloods or Muggle-borns. :Teresa conjured her first Patronus by accident at age 9. Her sister Elizabeth was telling Teresa about this charm, and Teresa was holding Elizabeth's wand. When she said the incantation and thought about going to Hogwarts in two years, a lion Patronus leapt from the wand and gave a mighty roar. :Teresa was enrolled in a Muggle school by her parents, who wanted to give Teresa an understanding of Muggle life. She was a cross-country runner and never lost the passion for running. She made two great Muggle friends, Meghan and Krista. Under her parents' orders, she has never told them about being a witch. When Teresa went to Hogwarts, her parents moved to a new house in America for the school year, and Teresa has no contact with Meghan or Krista. They were told that Teresa would be going to America with her parents. She deeply regrets that she never told them what she was, and she misses them, since they were her only ever real friends. Now she considers Ferlen Black her best friend, and now, also, her boyfriend. :Teresa also has been recently experimenting with the concept of Wizarding movies by manipulating memories. Details can be found here. After Graduation :To be edited. Personality :Teresa is tends to enjoy being alone more than spending her time with others. She is very reserved and secretive. She is a very deep thinker, and she hates being interrupted more than anything. She has a very active imagination, and she loves to read and write. She always knows more than she should, school or otherwise. She is quick to judge her peers, but not so much her teachers. However, she will be extremely helpful if someone asks her for it, especially when it comes to schoolwork. People can usually trust Teresa with their secrets. She is clumsy but is an amazing cross-country runner. Sometimes she will get up early to take a 7-mile run around the school grounds, often going into the Forbidden Forest once dawn breaks. When she's talking to a guy she likes, she often plays with her hair. Teresa also enjoys singing. :Teresa is rarely affected by strong emotion. She remains calm under stressful situations, and very rarely crying or being upset. She does not dwell on the idea of the fairytale love story at all. :Teresa is not very talkative, except when it comes to discussing school work. She does a thorough job on her schoolwork and rarely receives a bad grade. She comes up with original ideas. Her greatest flaw with schoolwork is that she'll work on some of it, then forget about it and ends up scrambling to finish it an hour before it's due. She prefers to spend her time reading and studying magical things. Palm Reading :I will live a long and healthy life, in which my sense of mind will rule over my sense of body. I am self-made and independent with possible fame in the art which my life is related to. I am very lucky in most situations and am very intuitive and sensitive. I am a balanced person with sold beliefs. I will gain authority through meeting my goals, and I am well-minded for fame. I am very down-to-earth. :I will be in much danger throughout my life, with a habit of wasting energy. I will disregard the true meaning of love and its responsibilities, easily giving my heart away. My life is filled with anxiety and fear, and my destiny will be opposed by others. My marriage will end in death or divorce, and I will be tempted to commit suicide early in life. I have an emotional and aggressive nature, and I do not adapt easily to change. Wand :Teresa's wand is ash, 10", with a dragon heartstring core. :Ash wands ought not to be passed on from the original owner because it will lose power and skill. A typical ash wand owner is stubborn and courageous but not arrogant. Noted ash wand owners include Charlie Weasley and Cedric Diggory. :Dragon heartstring cores typically produces powerful wands. Wands with a dragon heartstring core learn quickly and bond strongly with the current owner. These wands also turn the most easily to the Dark Arts. However, they are somewhat temperamental and prone to accidents. Noted dragon heartstring wand owners include Hermione Granger, Viktor Krum, Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Minerva McGonagall, and Ollivander. :If you would like to take a quiz to be matched with the perfect wand for you or your character, please visit my userpage. Spells Created By Teresa *Color Augendae *Hemavicis Atramentum *Tempero Miscetis Pets :Teresa owns an old short-furred black-and-white female cat with deep green eyes like hers named Echo. Her parents own a male poodle-bengal mix dog named Charlie. She used to own a female snowy owl named Jara, but she died while they were in Poland. Charlie.jpg|Charlie Echo.jpg|Echo Jara.jpg|Jara Talk Bubble Templates Category:Characters Category:Gryffindor Category:October Birthday Category:Witch Category:Pet Owner Category:Female Category:Students Category:Born In Poland Category:Green Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Ash Wand Category:Dragon Heartstring Wand Category:Echostar Category:Teresa Waters Category:Right Handed Category:Gryffindor Students Category:Half-Blood Category:Name begins with "T"